Judy Hopps
"And you, little guy, you wanna be an elephant when you grow up, you be an elephant. Because this is Zootopia. Anyone can be anything." Officer Judith Laverne Hopps, aka Judy Hopps. is the Protagonist in Disney 2016 Animation Zootopia alongside with Nick Wilde ( The Deuteragonist ), Judy lived in the Countryside before moving to Zootopia and Joining the ZPD, which after a few time she was lured by a Con Artist fox named Nick Wilde, while the latter was selling Pawpsicles and Lures her for the Jumbo Pop, After discovering what he was doing, and after Pressing Him, He Becomes her Partner. Near the Movie ending Both discover and stop the Evil plan of Dawn Bellwether to create a Prey Supremacist State, At the end of the movie, Nick becomes a Police Officer on the Movie Ending, Joining the ZPD and becoming a Police Officer partner of Judy. The Heroes of Zootopia: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12701312/1/The-Heroes-of-Zootopia ' '''In the Fanfic by Mr. Black and White', Judy Hopps alongside Nick Wilde met creatures they never saw before ( Humans ), These Humans were James Bond ( Roger Moore ), Indiana Jones and The Doctor. Initially, Nick and Judy put the three under arrest however as time passes and the Villains of these three universes also Came with the objective of having revenge and Destroying the City ( Colonel Ernst Vogel from Indiana Jones and the Lost Ark, Max Zorin of the Zorin Industries from 007 A View to a Kill and The Master from Doctor who ), Judy and Nick Side the three humans in order to Save Zootopia from the Evil plans of the three villains. 'The Great Combine War ( Shiro Heisenberg ): ' Judy would stay with Nick, Also representing Zootopia in Various Allied Conferences and also be one of the Commanders Alongside with Bogo and 2 other ZPD Officers. '''Bonnie the Bunny RB Channel: The First time Judy Appeared on the channel is in. The Apocalypse: The Ship of Nightmares. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vC9GbxzGnCI After a long Inactivity of the Channel, Judy Hopps alongside with Nick Wilde has been confirmed as a New Characters on Bonnie the Bunny RB's Channel ( As Part of the 4th Season alongside with Nick Wilde, Tintin, and Eric, 3rd Season added characters were Matthäus Scheuermann, Déborah Lacan and, Joseph Stalin ), Based on Judy personality, She would act as a Supporting character, and the main responsible for Maintaining the Group United on various group splitting situations. Judy Wouldn't Participate in Any of Fegelein's antics. Judy is also Determinant in Making the world a better place. Opposing any antic order Weapon plans. In 2020, Nick was invited to play Roblox The Horror mansion. which the former accepts. While Playing two successive rounds, A Cellphone rings which could be implied to be Leopold's cellphone or an In-game effect. Nick asked Judy if it was her phone with the latter denying it. Soon after Nick is surprised by a yelling Leopold Slikk. Clearly, in Shock, He asks Leopold how did he broke into the apartment and what he wanted. Leopold Explains that his father Harold has grounded him. And asks Nick if he could play. Nick allows Leopold to play the match, however Only if he didn't break the keyboard or "Blow" Nick's ears. Leopold played it in his typical way, Yelling at the monster who killed him two times in-game, quickly attracting the attention of Judy Hopps. Who was also shocked to see Leopold and initially believed Nick had brought him. After Nick proofed his innocence and Invited Her to play. She asked Leopold The way and the reason why he broke into their apartment. with Judy becoming clearly Shocked/Irritated with Leopold's answer, however she did not take any measure against him except for telling The Former that this could have got him in trouble. Hopps then says She Doesn't care. and starts playing the last round. At the Door, Judy Comments She's not a fan of The Creepy Games. Loud noises frighten her, Causing both Nick and Leopold to fall in laughter to much of Judy's annoyance. after telling both to stop, Judy tries to help a player that went into the room, telling him to go up. When there were 15 seconds left Judy says that they were safe and Nick praises her. Judy Thanks the latter. It's unknown what happened after the video, However it's expected that Judy Did not call Harold Slikk since she knows the abusive father he is to Leopold. A Possibility is that She and Nick delivered Leopold to Jake's Randolf house since they Believed it's safer. rather than telling his parents about his actions on the apartment. Personality: Judy is Energetic, brave, kind, heroic, friendly, optimistic, intelligent, accepting and tolerant. Channel Trivia: Like Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps tries to Stop Hitler and Fegelein from arguing. After Hitler continued to Insult all the members of the group on The Ship of Nightmares, She lost her temper and threatened to remove him from the group by starting voting, which Both Nick and Fegelein Voted for. which means if Hitler attacked any member of the group verbally again, he would be out. Hitler seems to have less Hostility towards her than he has of Nick. Judy dislikes Hitler ranting/yelling, However, Unlike Nick Wilde, she tries to not get involved unless needed. Judy is also Good-hearted, Saving and Healing Hitler and Fegelein Various times during the Apocalypse: The Ship of Nightmares. She Also Confronts Hitler after he humiliates Nick, which proofs she cares about her friends. Judy is seen as the Bulwark for group Unity Since she tries at her best to keep the group united during group splitting moments such when Fegelein and Hitler Argue. Judy dislikes horror games, This can be noted when she comments about it on Roblox The Horror Mansion Relations: Nick Wilde: '''Judy's Best friend, both are police officers, an Example of their strong Friendship is when she Confronts Hitler after the latter Humiliates Nick, Telling him to stop doing that. In the beginning, Judy was lured By Nick, then She gives him an ultimatum of either Helping her on the missing mammals case or facing 5 years of arrest. Nick chooses the first option, by the movie ending both have a strong Friendship. '''Fegelein: Judy and Fegelein are Acquaintances, However, they work together during The Apocalypse: The Ship of Nightmares. Judy However Doesn't support his antics and also the Antic Order. and even have the intention of asking Chief Bogo to start an investigation on Fegelein. Hitler: '''Judy has a Dislike for Hitler, regarding him as a Crazy Feeling Hurter. especially due to his Attacks on her partner and his constant ranting/yelling and also verbal attacks against other members of the group during the Apocalypse: The Ship of Nightmares ( Including her ). However she Cures him on Various moments, Hitler also seems to be less hostile towards Judy than towards Nick. '''Leopold Slikk: '''Before meeting Leopold, Judy had heard things about him such as his school behavior and others, as well as his constant yelling. Judy and Leopold However met for the first time during Nick's Wilde Roblox gameplay. Where she notices Leopold Loud yelling and becomes shocked to see him in the apartment. Judy Demands Leopold an explained and becomes Shocked/Irritated by his answer, She, however, did not take any measure against him. Despite slightly disliking Leopold, Judy and Nick deliver him to Jake Randolf's house instead of his own, since Judy was not willing to deliver Leopold to his house since she Knew how abusive Harold Slikk was towards the latter. Judy also did not tell Harold about his Son's Breakup and Invasion of her and Nick's apartment. '''Stalin: '''Judy didn't meet Stalin yet, but she is also on his list of enemies due to her secret investigation of his plans. in the second episode of the Apocalypse However, she is found getting evidence against Stalin, and the Latter sends both Nick, Judy and Tintin to a secret place Full of Nazi Zombies, which She and the other members of the group must find a way out. With the latter promising that she would put Stalin under arrest for that. '''Jake Randolf: Judy met Jake once, that's when he told her about Leopold. Despite slightly disliking Leopold, Judy and Nick deliver him to Jake Randolf's house instead of his own, since Judy was not willing to deliver Leopold to his house since she Knew how abusive Harold Slikk was towards the latter. Judy Hopps Believed Jake's house was a safe space for Leopold. Judy quotes in the Channel: "It's better to start the Investigation" Judy soon after Nick commentary on the Doctor "They All turned to, Living dead?" Judy questions in shock soon after spotting the Zombified Passengers. "Mr. Adolf Hitler, You're Under Arrest!" Judy Puts Hitler under arrest at part 2 of The Apocalypse: The Ship of Nightmares "Have you lost your mind?" Judy after Hitler accidentally hits her "What's That?" Judy After she saw a Witch on the Boiler Room "This Investigation has ended, In a Total Disaster." Judy expresses disappointment after the Titanic Investigation ends in failure You Mean Pascal, But we Surely needed more evidence than that. Judy replies to Nick after he tries to comfort her about the mission. So That's where you were actually while I Was trying to find the three criminals. Well Nick. Judy reply after For Much of her annoyance, Learning that Nick was on the Turkish Bath relaxing while she was trying to track the three criminals "It was long bought before we arrived on time travel" Judy replies to Nick after he shows wish to have a Cabin with Private promenade "This time you went too far, Dolf. Stop Humiliating Nick Like that. He did nothing to you sadden him so much." Judy Confronts Hitler after He Publicly Despises Nick's performance in the mission. "Hitler if You Keep doing that we are going to get you out of the group" Judy threatens Hitler if he doesn't stop attacking the group members, He will be out of the group. "Any for?" Judy Starts the Voting "Mind telling me what is an MG42?" Judy asks Hitler what is an MG42 "Get Up Get Up Get Up" Judy Helps Fegelein after the Latter is incapacitated by a tank Wha? Where is all that noise coming from? Judy Hopps reacts in shock to Leopold's yelling. I Can't believe you just! Judy's initial annoyance Towards Nick Believing has brought Leopold. Why and How did you break into the apartment? Judy questions Leopold of The way and the reason for him invade her and Nick's apartment Not a Fan of the Creepy games. Judy Reveals her dislike of horror games. You're kidding me? Judy First frighten by a loud game sound No! No! No! Judy's Semi-Panic on reaction to the second Loud game sound Hey! Ugh, that's not funny! Stop it! Judy Hopps asks both Nick and Leopold to stop laughing to her Semi-panic We're Safe! Judy Hopps confirms victory on the match Heh, Thanks. Judy thanks Nick for praising her success. Judy.jpg Judyandnick.png Judywheelhouse.png Judyandnick2.png Category:4th Season Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters